


High Hopes

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: My Forever Is Yours [12]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, Lots of kissing, Shane takes his lady on a picnic, attempt at explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Shane surprises Tess at work, and after some sexy times in her office, he takes her on a picnic.





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FFanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/gifts).



> tumblr prompt by kteague: So with Mother's Day coming up, how about a cute Mother's Day fic with The Walsh's? <3
> 
> A hundred years later and it's here lol Sorry it took this long, K, but you know how it is. I hope you'll like it nonetheless, I had so much fun writing this <3 <3 <3
> 
> Timeline: Tess is in the second trimester, approximately six months pregnant with Sylvie

Tess is in her office, on the phone with one of the guests who wanted to complain when someone knocks on her door. She hurries up to finish the conversation with the guest who’s gotten her at wit’s end with some ridiculous requests, taking her legs off a chair she was propping them on. When it’s done, she yells for a come in, grasping her head in her hands while exhaling loudly.

It’s only one p.m. and she’s already knackered. The changes in weather, her very pregnant state and paperwork that keeps piling up make her wish she had taken Shane’s advice and taken a leave of absence. However, she also knows they’re tight with money now due to some current house renovation so she’s willing to endure this torture for a few more months until her belly and symptoms grow.

“Sweetheart?” His voice makes her look up to see her boyfriend’s face marred with worry, brows furrowed as he takes off his deputy cap, scratching the back of his head. “You okay?” he asks as he closes the door behind him and walks up to her.

Her lips drawing into a smile, Tess nods and reaches her hands out for him and Shane goes around her desk, taking her hands in his and kissing each knuckle before pulling her to her feet only to trap her in his arms. Her arms go around his neck, forehead leaning on his chest for a few moments as her breathing calms.

He’s in his uniform so he must be on his lunch break. Tess’ hand goes from his shoulder down his chest, tugging on the button of his shirt that’s almost bursting open. _Too bad he’s wearing his t-shirt underneath_ , she thinks. Wouldn’t be too bad if she got a glimpse of his chest.

Lips pressing against the crown of her head, Shane whispers a soft “Hey, sweetheart,” his arms holding her plastered to his body, no way of escaping. Not that she’d want to.

“Hey, baby.” Tess looks up at him and is about to get on her toes to kiss him when Shane leans down to her height and pecks her cheek, his lips tracing their way to hers in the most gentle way possible. Moaning into his mouth, she cups the back of his head like she wants to glue his lips to hers. It’s been too many hours since she last saw him and right now, in her current state, she craves for this intimacy more than ever.

Her fingers end up twirling the hairs at the nape of his neck (and she makes a note to herself to give him a haircut as soon as possible, preferably today since she sees how much he’s struggling with it in this heat), their noses colliding as their kissing session intensifies and Tess draws him even closer.

The kiss lasts until Tess can’t breathe anymore and with great reluctance, she has to unglue her lips from his and take a few deep breaths.

When the kiss ends, her lips feel raw and she chuckles when she sees traces of her lipgloss around Shane’s mouth, his own lips having a sheen to them. Wiping it with her thumb, she feels him grin and when she looks up, his eyes are regarding her with curiosity.

It’s one of his trademarked looks when it comes to her and as much as she picks and prods him to tell her what he’s thinking when he gets that specific look, he just shrugs and keeps quiet, much to her annoyance. She thinks he does it on purpose, but lets it go because she understand there are things she doesn’t need to know, even if it is about his feelings and thoughts about her.

“What are you doin’ here?”

“I’m taking you out,” he states simply, his hands now resting on her elbows as he smiles.

“I gotta work, Walsh.” Sighing, Tess tilts her head and Shane follows the movement, gaze falling on a pile of colourful folders and papers stacked on her desk, amongst other mess on it.

He huffs a laugh as he leads Tess  backwards, closer to her desk, pushing her chair out of their way with his foot. Hands on her hips, he lifts her up on the desk with practiced ease in spite of her belly and she yelps as he does so before starting to giggle once she notes his smirk.

“I talked to your boss, asked ‘im for a favour. You’re free for the next hour and a half.”

“You did what?”

She’s looking at him wide-eyed, not understanding why he would do such a thing because Shane hates, absolutely hates owing people anything, let alone favours.

“Look, it’s a beautiful day outside and you know I hate you being cooped up in here. So, first, I’mma get my fill of you. Second, I’mma take you someplace nice.”

The way he says it – his voice all gravelly and seductive - gets her hot all over, her cheeks burning up under his heated gaze. He knows what he’s doing, must know, because he gives her a shit-eating grin that has he rolling her eyes while pressing her lips to prevent herself from grinning at his flirting.

“Shane, we’re in my place of work,” Tess protests halfheartedly even as his teeth graze her skin and his hot tongue licks the dip of her throat. Linking their hands together, Shane places them on table, on either side of Tess’ thighs. He then breaks that contact, hands swiping any and all mess on the table down on the floor, then gliding down her thighs without taking a break with this mouth, imprinting kisses over her clavicles. Her summer dress has already ridden, her bra-covered breasts are almost exposed as Shane’s teeth tug at the fabric that is in his way.

Gripping her legs at both sides, Shane lifts her and pulls her closer to the edge of the desk just as Tess wraps them around him, her fingers eagerly unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down, along with his boxers as he pulls down her panties.

“You gon’ be okay?” Shane asks her because he has to make sure she’s not uncomfortable in anyway. Tess adores the way he’s attentive with her, always putting her comfort before his, especially nowadays.

Smiling and wrapping her hand around his cock, she leans so that she a hair’s breadth from him, eyes staring into his. Tess doesn’t say a word before she adjusts on the table, guiding him inside. She gasps at the contact, her other hand clutching his shoulder as she moans and Shane rests his forehead against hers for a brief moment.

“Tess,” he starts but can’t finish because Tess is the one in control now and his mind’s not all there.

They go slow, thrust after thrust in an unhurried pace with Tess angled in the way that’s making his thrusts as deep and satisfying for her.

Eyes closed, her hair cascading down her back, the ends of it brushing the table, lips slightly parted as she moans – it’s one of the most beautiful sights Shane has ever seen. One of many, and they all involve her.

 He takes it all in, commits it to his memory, files it in the part of his mind that’s solely about and for Tess.

And when they are done and take a few minutes to catch their breaths, Shane pulls up her panties and helps her off the desk then dresses himself, tucking his t-shirt and his shirt in his pants. Tess gulps down a bottle of water as she adjusts her dress over her breast.

Shane’s eyes are on her, focused on the way she is just glowing and he knows now that it’s not just something people say to pregnant women because Tess has always shone in a rare kind of light, but pregnancy has really brought out something special in her.

Shane suspects,  _hopes_ , it’s the little miracle she’s carrying, the one they’ve waited for all these years that fills her with as much happiness and anticipation as him.

After helping her get everything in her office into some kind of order and after Tess goes to bathroom, Shane drives them to a large meadow just outside the town limits and parks on a nearby parking lot. There are a lot of cars there already, but somehow he manages to find space.

By the look on her face, this was the last place she had in mind when he told her he was going to take her somewhere. However, it is a special day and this is a special place for them.

“Why did you bring me here?” Tess asks him as she tries to unbuckle her seatbelt, before giving up and letting Shane do it for her.

“Can’t I have some quality time with ma girl without her questionin’ everythin’?”

Shyly smiling at him, Tess sighs.“You’re right. I don’t wanna be a killjoy.”

They exit the car and Tess laces her arm with Shane’s, noting that he’s now carrying a large basket in his other hand. Heading down a steep hill, their gazes roam around until they spot a tree with a good enough shade and not many people around it, surprisingly.

Shane takes out a small blanket out of the basket and lays it on the ground, then helps Tess sit down, handing her a few pillows to put behind her back as she leans back against the tree. Joining her on the blanket, he starts taking out the food he brought for them.

“Your favourite: PBJ, I made three just in case,” he hands her the sandwiches and continues rummaging through the basket, “some orange juice. Aaaaand-” he opens a small cooler just as Tess cries with joy.

“Ice cream! I love you!” Leaning over, she presses a hard kiss on his cheek as Shane laughs, his hand gripping her hip.

He teases her as Tess takes the first bite of her sandwich, “Are you saying that to me or this ice cream?”

“Both,” she answers with a grin and they laugh, Shane shaking his head at her as they lean against the tree again and eat their sandwiches.

There are kids running around, screaming with delight as they chase each other. Some people brought their dogs and Shane spots quite a few couples hiding in shade, exchanging kisses and touches. It’s a hot day, even hotter due to last night’s rain and the stuffiness it caused, that his t-shirt is already drenched in sweat.   

When he sneaks a peek at Tess as she happily munches on her second sandwich, his eyes fall on her protruding belly and something in his chest tightens as some of his past fears return. Gulping down, he scoots closer, his arm brushing hers.

“How are you feelin’ today? How’s your back?”

Last night Tess woke up with severe back pain that kept her up for a few hours, which she only told him about this morning. Shane protested and they argued a bit over the breakfast because he doesn’t like when she’s in pain and goes through it alone.

“It hurts a little. I tried massaging it but it didn’t help. And my ankle hurts too. Damn stairs.”

On top of her back pain, a few days ago she also sprained her ankle. It was nothing serious, but to Shane it was like the end of the world. They’ve been so careful ever since they found out Tess was pregnant because they feared something might go wrong, that even a slightest mishap, like a papercut, sent his heart and mind into overdrive.  

“We gonna eat and then I’ll take care of your back. Did you ice your ankle at all today?”

“I did. It’ll go away soon. How was your morning?”

He waves off her question, wiping the remains of peanut butter off his hands. “Boring. You don’t wanna hear that.”

Tess takes his hand, entwining it with hers and kissing the back of his hand. “No, I do. Tell me.”

Shaking his head, Shane cups her cheek, revelling when Tess leans her cheek further into his hand and her lips stretch into a smile. “No. I just want us to lay down for a bit. I didn’t get to snuggle this morning.”

“You’re such a sap, Walsh.”

Tess tells him this as Shane clears the blanket and they lie on it, Shane spooning Tess. His hand is on her belly, fingers drawing circles around her belly button, nose buried in her neck.

“Yeah, so what? Is it wrong I want you with me all the time?”

He’s clingy, he’s well aware of that. It’s been like that from the beginning with them and Shane has no intention of changing it anytime soon. Or ever, for that matter. If he could, he’d spend all his time in bed with her, away from the world.

He can’t though. They can’t. So he has to take advantage of every minute they have together.

When they broke up three years ago, it nearly killed him, not only emotionally but also physically. He became too reckless, too unreliable that more than once Rick intervened to knock some sense into him. Getting shot and nearly dying brought him to his senses enough to wake up from his dazed, perilous slumber, but not enough to heal his heart nor erase the memories of their once happy life.

“Some people would say it’s fucked up,” her response brings him back to present, just as Tess’s lips brush against his forearm.

Shane’s answer is more than eloquent, “Fuck ‘em.”

“Don’t think you’d like that.”

She says this and laughs as he tenses behind her. Damn her, she knows how to rile him up.

“Tess.” His voice is stern, his front pressing firmer against her ass, his arm around her drawing her further towards him.

When she laughs, it sounds so carefree that he has to grin, though some of that sudden jealousy remains. “Okay okay, no more joking about fucking other people. But you did say-”

“Tess, you know I-”

“I’m joking, baby. Just joking.”

Turning her head slightly, Tess caresses his cheek and they regard each other for a little while before she turns back again.

It’s a couple of minutes of lying in each other’s arms with the sound of people talking and laughing, then Shane is kissing pulling her hair back and kissing her neck, and she hears his “Happy Mother’s Day”.

“What?”

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Shane repeats and Tess turns around completely now, face to face with him.

“I didn’t even know it’s today. Besides, the baby isn’t even born yet.”

He hears trepidation in her voice, sees worry in her eyes and he knows what is passing through her mind at that moment. He smiles then, rubbing her lower back soothingly.

“Don’t matter. You a mama alright.”

“I... After...”

She can’t say it out loud. He can’t either. But they’ve both been thinking about it that words are unnecessary.

A tear falls from her eye, over her nose, then it’s soaked up in the blanket. Her voice trembles, lips quiver, and she holds him just a bit tighter than before. “I just don’t want to jinx it, Shane. I don’t want us gettin’ our hopes up like the last time and-”

He doesn’t let her finish, won’t let her finish. For her sake and his own.

“Hey, stop that. I don’t wanna hear nothin’ but good thoughts today.” His kiss is slow and gentle, and above all else, reassuring. “Just imagine, this time next year, we gon’ be holdin’ our baby. We gon’ bring her out here, have a little picnic, like we did today.”

Tess swallows down her fears and remaining tears and lets herself enjoy the present.

“I’d like that.”

Just then, Shane kisses her again, this time more fervently and a lot less PG-13 because his hand roams up her leg, kneading her thigh and ending up at juncture of her thighs as he leans over her.

“Shane. Shane, we’re in a public place!”

When she’s finally capable of thinking straight, Tess starts pushing him away and panics, looking around to see if anyone noticed what they were doing. She hears Shane chuckle and he rests his forehead on her breasts, his hot breath making her feel even hotter than the weather itself.

“You’re a darn deputy. Don’t you arrest people for doin’ stuff like this?”

When he lifts his head and look up at her, the mischievous look on his face makes her beam like a damn fool.

“Killjoy,” he mutters as his hand leaves her body and for a second Tess regrets scolding him.

They talk for a few more minutes before Tess asks for her ice cream and all talk ceases. She shares the ice cream with him, laughing when some of it ends up on his nose.

*       *      *       *      *

Shane parks the car at the motel parking lot and helps Tess out. When he closes the door behind her, he traps her between the car and him as Tess’ hands rub his chest, softly looking at him.

“This was real sweet of you, baby.”

“You liked my interuptin’ your day?”

“I loved it.”

“So I should do it more often then?”

Grinning, she pecks his cheek. “Maybe. And maybe I’ll surprise you one of these days and sweep you off to some special place.”

“I’ll be lookin’ forward to it.”

He smiles widely as he watches her, eyes sweeping over her face, counting her freckles. Kissing the tip of her nose then her lips, Shane reluctantly has to let her go when he realises what time it is.

“Gotta go now. Rick’s gonna kill me, I’m already late.”

Nodding, Tess kisses him one more time, holding onto his hand until she really has to let go. “See you at home? I’m making dinner.”

“Yeah, darlin’. See you at home.” He leans down and whispers something to the baby in her belly before giving it a kiss as well.

Tess starts towards the motel when she hears Shane yell, “I fucking love you, girl.”

She laughs and turns around to see his goofy expression before he’s pulling his cap over his head.

“I love fucking you, boy,” she yells back, hoping no one actually hears them because she doesn’t think she’d be able to look anyone in the eyes after this.

“Careful there, Tess. Language.”

Shane lifts his finger and feigns threatening her, but his voice betrays him. No doubt he’ll be all over her as soon as they’re back home.

And Tess can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment on the fic, it really makes my day.
> 
> If you want, you can leave a prompt for this 'verse on my tumblr or here in the comments.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lightblindingme :D


End file.
